DreamDream
---- | catalognumber=SRCL-8693 | recordcompany=Sony Records Japan | colorscheme=Kalos}} DreamDream (Japanese: ドリドリ Doridori) is the third ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in XY047, replacing Peace Smile!. A newly arranged version sung by Mayuki Makiguchi and arranged by Saku is also used as an ending theme for XY113 and XY138. Ending animation: Version 1 (XY047 - XY067) Synopsis is seen doing several different performances with and , each time with different clothes and styles in her performance. At the end of her final performance, she bows her head and smiles and then we see her, Fennekin, and Pancham all asleep, revealing Serena was dreaming about becoming a Pokémon Performer. Characters * * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Ending animation: Version 2 (XY113, XY138) Synopsis Both clips from the original animation of DreamDream and clips featuring Serena from throughout the are superimposed over various stages. At the end, a clip of Serena's performance with her Pokémon in the Master Class Showcase is superimposed over an image of Serena's three s. Characters * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Lyrics TV size XY047-XY067, XY113 ! Japanese ! English |- | |What color would suit the future me? Let's try a palette of colors together One, two, three I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts? But now, I have finally thought of one My true self is swirling up in my chest Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power! We are the power of a miracle Dream Power! DreamDream Power! It had began from my dreams The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow Thank you! Just the two of us together Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest! |} |} XY138 ! Japanese ! English |- | |What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?? What happens when an unbeatable smile is added to an unlimited heartbeat? The "desire to know" and such is beside "uselessness" Hidden like love and jewels Today is also full of heart-pounding sensations So, let's look for the next fun thing Dream Power! DreamDream Power! We won't give up Dream Power! DreamDream Power! Let's go overboard So blow away doubts with a G-force Oh yes! As long as you're there Let's hurry! Establishing this feeling of mutual trust with you |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |What color would suit the future me? Let's try a palette of colors together One, two, three I think of my wishes upon the shooting star in the night sky Where had it gone to when I was lost in my thoughts? But now, I have finally thought of one My true self is swirling up in my chest Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! We are the power of a miracle Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! It had began from my dreams The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow Thank you! Just the two of us together Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest! What does it take to be a girl? Do you know?? What happens when an unbeatable smile is added to an unlimited heartbeat? The "desire to know" and such is beside "uselessness" Hidden like love and jewels Today is also full of heart-pounding sensations So, let's look for the next fun thing Dream Power! DreamDream Power! We won't give up Dream Power! DreamDream Power! Let's go overboard So blow away doubts with a G-force Oh yes! As long as you're there Let's hurry! Establishing this feeling of mutual trust with you Even if every day is disappointing, it can still be repainted with complete freedom Meeting you by chance in this wide world We are linked more strongly than words Together rather than alone Dream Dream Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! We are the power of a miracle Dream Power! DreamDream Power!! It had began from my dreams The smiles and tears are decorations for tomorrow Thank you! Just the two of us together Let's head on! In pursuit of a new interest |} |} Trivia * This song was used as an insert song in the Japanese versions of Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, Performing with Fiery Charm!, Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, A Performance Pop Quiz!, A Dancing Debut!, Party Dancecapades!, and Master Class Choices! in the anime, often during the final round performances of Pokémon Showcases. ** Additionally, a rearranged version sung by (Mayuki Makiguchi) is used as the ending theme for XY113. It is also used as an insert song for the same episode while Serena is giving her performance during the final round of the Master Class Showcase. * The opening opens up similarly to this ending, where the camera shows the main character's feet and them lifting up and tapping their left foot onto the ground. The difference between the two is that XY&Z is focused on while DreamDream focuses on . Serena DreamDream Outfit.png|Serena's first DreamDream outfit Serena DreamDream Outfit2.png|Serena's second DreamDream outfit Serena DreamDream Outfit3.png|Serena's third DreamDream outfit Variants #XY047 - XY059: The original animation. #XY060 - XY067: The animation is updated to show with her short hair at the end. #XY113: Clips of are superimposed over various stages. #XY138: The animation is the same as in the XY113 variant, however, different lyrics are used. XY ED 03V1a.png|Serena with her long hair in the first variant XY ED 03V2a.png|Serena with her short hair in the second variant XY ED 03V1b.png|The final shot in the first variant XY ED 03V2b.png|The final shot in the second variant Errors * When Serena is lying on the floor with a large macaron, 's tail is missing. * After Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! aired, Fennekin was not updated as despite evolving in that episode. XY ED 03 error.png|Fennekin's tail is missing Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ35 ja:ドリドリ zh:夢夢（歌曲）